Alucard
Alucard entombed for thirty years after his death, this mysterious knight rises from the grave at the behest of the mirror of fate. Not knowing who he is, Alucard seeks guidance from the spirit known as the lost soul, who he seems to know from another life. (spoilers ahead!!!) Gazing into the mirror of fate, Alucard's true past is revealed to him, and his worst nightmare is relaized. Trevor Belmont, The mortal son of Gabriel Belmont( Now Dracula) and Marie Belmont, Had became a creature of the night, a vampire, Like his father before him. Angered that his father turned him, he wishes to continue his crusade agiasnt the Prince of Darkness. The Lost soul hands Alucard the Dark version of the Combat cross, dubbed Dark Pain, to aide him in his quest. upon leaving his tomb, carmillas old throne room, Alucard encounters the ressurected dameon lord who was brought back to life by the infamous Toy maker. The two apperentyl being arch rivials, engange in a short battle to which Alucard loses, dragged into sunlight, set ablaze, and thrown into the canyon below. thankfully Simon Belmont, A vampire slayer who is also Alucard's (Trevor) mortal son had flooded the vertical prison causing an overspil into the canyon providing a safe landing and immediate dousing of the fire for Alucard. emergeing in an abonded mine, Alucard learns what it is to be a creautre of the night, he now learns the ability to control the bats that inhabit his fathers castle, and command them to attack and or stun any enemy in his direct path. Also, he begins to sate his bloodlust with the monsters blood that inhabit his fathers castle. During the ascent of Dracula's Fortress ,Alucard saves and encounters his mortal son Simon twice, the first time shocked and wondering why he came, he relaized it was his son because the man that stood before him carried the mirror shard that was given to Alucard as a boy and then passed on to simon before Alucard( as trevor) left to face his father. Trevor, deeply ashamed that he was avampire, chooses to keep his identy a secret from his son,but inqures how his mother ( his wife) died. Simon explains that his father came to this castle many years ago when he was but a child and never reutnred, simon belived that his father deeply angered the dark lord, for soon after,Draculas Legions assualted the brottherhood stronghold that procteced his village, none survived, including his mother. Alucard, reogizing his own weapon in simons hand asks how he came by it, relaizing that the lost soul was not only aiding him, but aiding his son as well. Before Simon could see through Alucards decpetion and realize who he really is, Alucard leaps away, and vows that Simon will not be alone in facing Dracula. Upon entering the throne room, Alucard Stops Dracula from his assault on simon, and the two Vampires engange in a "family reunion" Dracula wishes for Alucard to join him in his goal of reshaping the world and ulitmalty destroying the brotherhood for thier transgressions apon his family. Alucard relaizes that even though he made peace with his father long ago, he still needs to be stopped. As Dracula wishs to be rid of the Belmont bloodline, Alucard intervines to save his son Simon. The three engange in combat. The two fight Dracula, in which Simon in taken out of the fight prematurely, the final showdown between father and son commences. After taking substatial damage from alucard, Dracula takes over simons mind and forces him to fight Alucard. Not wishing to harm Simon,ALucard aborbs Draculas evil influences into himself, thus freeing simon and angering The Dark Lord. Dracula uses his blood whip to strangle Alucard, remarking how much of a dissapoinment his son is. Simon gets back into the fight and the three rage on in what seems to be an never ending battle. In Draculas Desperation, He begins to teleport around the throneroom trying to recover with alucard hot on his trail. Simon goes to stirke down the prince of darkness but is prelused by a strong dark engery that Dracula Emmits. Alucard sees his opptruinty and takes it. he holds down his father and relaizes that simon is the one who must slay Dracula, to avnge the belmont bloodline. Alucard states to simon is must be him, and quickly acts, driving the stake end of his fathers battle cross into Draculas heart. The vampire lord seeminlg dies, dissapaering into a crimson beam of light. Alucard is troubled and remarks that htis is not the way a vampire typically dies. Alucard convices Simon to hand over the mirror of fate shard draped around his neck to the lost soul, who is in fact the phyiscal manifastion of the mirror itself. After doing so, Alucard is aksed one final time who he really is, too ashamed of his now cursed nature, he simply rests his hand on his sons cheek and walks away in shame. Distubred on how Dracula died, Alucard has a feeling that he has not seen the last of him. Remebering a scroll he read when he was alive from a fellow brotherhood knight, the passage described that there was rumor of Gandolfis stake attachemnt that was used to slay Carmilla ( the progentor of the vampires) all those years ago by his father still hidden within the castle. Returning to her throne room, now his tomb, Alucard seeks the stake and is guided once more by the mirrior. Searching through the rubble, Alucard finds the stake that broke off upon carmillas death and takes it with him to reforge it as a weapon that can stop his father permanitly. After picking up the stake, the caslte begins to crumble all around him, leaping the the stained glass, Alucard tunrs into a bat and flies away. Simon, seeing the castle fall and his friend escape. bids him farewell. Years later after Dracula Return to power and mascare of the brotherhhod of light , Alucard returns with a sword made from gandolfis stake, ready to meet Dracula on the battlefied , to slay his father once and for all. Appearence Alucard is a full vampire in this castlevania universe, the reason why he has white hair and yellow eyes his because of being in the ground for thirty years, starved of blood after his turning and he refueses to partake in the feeding of human blood. The same can be seen for Gabriel after centuries of not feeding in the first games epilougue. Abilities Alucard has all of the abilites of a highborn vampire including bloodlust and vournabilty to sunlight. Being of Dracula's tainted and potent blood, Alucard has new abilities not seen before, the ability to turn into a bipedal wolf, control over creatures of the night such as the bats that inhabit his fathers castle. Alucard also can turn into mist as well as a bat. Alucard can also gain new abilities by partaking in the blood of other corrupted and evil beings. Alucard gained the shadows claws by drinking bthe blood of the reaper and the demon wings by feeding from the dameon lord. Weapons Alucard is given the "Dark Combat cross" which is called Dark pian, forged long ago by gandolfis brightest pupil, the toy maker. This batle cross hasthe same abilites as his former weapon but this version can only be welied by a vampire, has babrbed links and also can magnetically cling to ralis to reach new areas of the castle. In lords of shadow 2 Alucard replaces Dark pain with a holier weapon, Reforging Gandolfis stake attachemnt for "vampiure killer" Gabriels old combat cross, it is now fashined as a long sword with the properites to destory Dracula once and for all.